


Island Girl

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Angelina goes to the beach with her mother





	Island Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Short fic based on the prompt, "the sea" from the 7spells community on livejournal. Beta'd by leviathan0999   


* * *

"Come on Mummy!" the little girl's short legs quickly took the steep progression of concrete steps headed down to the sandy bay. "I wanna go in de water."

"Angelina Johnson. What have I told you about running down these steps! You could slip and fall," the stern voice of her mother called from the top of the steps.

At that, the legs slowed their hurried progress and began to take each step very gingerly. She was being very careful now as she didn't want her mother to be angry with her. After all, this was the first time in weeks her mummy had been allowed the time to take her to the beach at all. She made it to the bottom of the steps, kicked off her slippers and sank her feet into the fine coral coloured sand. The sand was pretty, yes, but it was also very hot and seconds later, and with only a little hiss escaping from her lips, the slippers were back on.

Almost immediately a shadow covered her and she looked up at the tall woman standing right behind her, towels looped over her shoulder and a bucket in one hand. Her mother grinned broadly down at her and with her free hand on the little one's head, guided her into the shade of the mangrove like trees opposite the water. The heat was beating down on the sand and surf with all the power of the hot, tropical sun. For this very reason, the beach was pretty much deserted.

"Where are de people Mummy?" the little girl asked as her mother slipped the stick thing that she called a 'wand' out from the bucket and pointed it surreptitiously at her daughter's feet. Angelina kicked off the slippers and this time, as her toes sank into the hot sand, there was no burning sensation, just the rough, grainy texture of the sand against her skin.

"It's too hot for them to be out Angel. You know, Bajans don't like being out in the sun when it's this hot out," her mother responded with an amused laugh while waving the wand at her own feet. "And the tourists don't come to this beach. So for the moment, this beach is just for us and no one else." She tapped her daughter's nose with the stick and the air around the little one shimmered for a second and then lay still. The little girl grinned broadlyand immediately turned to look longingly at the sparkling turquoise water before her.

The tall, dark woman repeated the action on herself and pulled off her T shirt, revealing the one piece suit she was wearing below it and stuck the wand into the side of the bathing costume. She leaned forward and picked her daughter up with a grunt. "Goodness Angel, you are getting big. I won't be able to pick you up anymore. What in the world is my Aunt feeding you?"

"We had Macaroni Pie yesterday!" chirped the little girl merrily, pulling on the tight curls on her mother's head. "and flying fish with plantain."

"Flying fish, eh?" responded her mother, in a slightly devious tone as they entered the water and the spell around them shimmered again protecting them from that first chill one gets when your hot skin touches the cooler water. "You want to be like a flying fish?"

The little girl squealed, as she knew what was about to happen. Her mum pushed off from the sand and she clung to her back, trembling a little as they gained a little speed in the water. It was only when her mum's feet pushed off the sandy floor of the beach and launched them both slightly out of the water that the tight coil of anticipation unfurled and she squealed with glee. They splashed down again and ended up under the clear water, her mum holding tightly onto her and pulling her up to the surface.

They emerged from the surface, laughing and spluttering. "Oh I'll need to wash your hair out when we get back home. The salt water isn't good for it," her mother said as she ran her hair through her daughter's wet twists.

Angelina held out her hand to her mother's hair. It was also wet, but in a curly afro. She watched her fingers reach out to touch the curls that she knew were soft and springy. Her fingers grabbed at empty air and she blinked in confusion.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness in her bed, behind her curtains. She was in the dorm room at Hogwarts. It was just a dream, a memory of the past dredged up because of the excitement of today with the trip on the Hogwarts Express, seeing the Hogwarts Castle for the first time, being sorted into Gryffindor, seeing magic being done openly since the last time she'd ever seen her mother. Angelina sighed and rolled over, trying not to think of the blue water of the Caribbean Sea and the feeling of her mother's arms, which once comforted her from her bad dreams. That was a feeling she'd never have again.  



End file.
